Viewfinder A to Z
by appleslovetea
Summary: COMPLETE - A collection of plotless drabbles focusing on the Viewfinder characters (mainly Aki/Asami).
1. A-D

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing regarding Viewfinder and its characters.

**A/N:** A collection of plotless drabbles focusing on the Viewfinder characters (mainly Aki/Asami). Themes vary and they might seem a bit OOC at times, but hopefully they will still make for an enjoyable read :)

**Viewfinder A to Z**

**A-D**

* * *

**Apple**

Asami stares at the apple pie cooling on the kitchen window sill with a frown.

Behind him, Akihito crosses his arms in front of himself clearly unamused by the expression.

"Well, you said you liked apple pie, didn't you?" He notes, looking almost offended. "...And that you hadn't had one in a while, so I baked one. There!" He adds, unable to hide the blush tinting his cheeks.

Asami's eyes travel from the pie to Akihito, back to the pie again. He can't say he doesn't feel somewhat touched by the gesture, but…

"Why is the crust… pink?" He asks, frowning again, as Akihito can only laugh nervously in return.

* * *

**Butterflies**

Akihito usually feels it coming. A light weight sensation in the pit of his stomach; the anticipation of it suddenly rising.

The aggravating thing is that nowadays it takes but one look from the other man to start the whole process. Sometimes he _really_ hates being in love...

"What is it?" Asami asks from across the table; an amused gleam on his eyes.

_He_ knows, of course. He always does. The damn effect he has on Akihito.

"Nothing." The youngster replies with annoyance, feeling the butterflies already swirling inside his stomach as his cheeks turn crimson.

* * *

**Camera**

He fidgets the present in his hands not knowing what to say.

It is by far the most expensive gift he has ever received, yet he doesn't know how to express his gratitude in words.

He lifts his eyes from the brand new camera, to find the other man staring quietly at him, a content smile on his lips.

"Happy Birthday." Asami tells him.

Instead of replying though, Akihito walks silently towards him.

Asami's surprised look as he gently pulls on his tie to plant a kiss on his lips doesn't escape Akihito's notice, but you see, sometimes actions speak louder than words.

* * *

**Desire**

Akihito stands in front of the bedroom door, biting his lip nervously.

The apartment is silent in the dead of night, yet he feels as if his heartbeats can be heard across the walls.

He lifts a shaky hand to the door intent on knocking, but at the last second gives up and turns around.

He feels stupid and needy and decides a cold shower might kick his senses back into gear,… but it is too late for that.

A strong arm snakes around his waist bringing his back into contact with a broad toned chest.

By the time the musky scent oozing off from the other man envelops him, Akihito knows he is a goner.

"You should be more open with your desires." Asami whispers huskily against his ear, before pulling him back towards the bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** If you'd like to suggest any words for the upcoming drabbles, please do :)


	2. E-M

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who suggested words for the drabbles :) I tried to use at least one suggestion per reviewer. Thanks again and happy readings!

**Viewfinder A-Z**

**E-M**

* * *

**Evolution**

The gala room is teeming with excitement, but for once Asami is not the center of attention.

He chances a quick look to his side, catching a glimpse of his lover of 7 years, as he fidgets with the collar of his tuxedo for the hundredth time in the course of that hour.

Asami tries not to smile, thinking how Akihito must feel like a fish out of water in that awards ceremony, even though he is among his peers.

His attention is momentarily sidetracked to the front of the stage though, where the presenter announces to the audience the name of the year's best photo-journalist.

A wave of cheers erupts thru the room as everyone turns to their table to felicitate Akihito over his win.

Asami suddenly feels his hand being squeezed under it, squeezing Akihito's hand back in return, before the younger man leaves the table to go collect his award.

He watches the 30-year-old give a confident speech from the stage, thanking the audience for their warm wishes and can't help his mind from flashing back to the bratty, irresponsible, wannabe photographer he had met long ago, who kept getting himself in trouble all the time.

Asami figures sooner or later everyone evolves, but as his eyes lock with Akihito's thru the crowd, he finds himself hoping that the younger man realizes just how proud he is of how far he's come.

* * *

**Feud**

Feilong stared defiantly across the table at the man sitting in front of him, already aware that half of the restaurant was listening in on their conversation.

"Your arguments are completely unreasonable." He said. "You just can't admit that I'm better than you."

The remark caused Asami to snicker back at him almost instantly. "You are such a sore loser it's pathetic. It's obvious I'm the better one."

"Don't be ridiculous. You are just pissed off that my techniques are clearly superior to yours."

"Sure... Keep dreaming."

"This feud is preposterous." Feilong eventually replied. "I suggest we ask the source's feedback, and get this over and done with once and for all."

"Fine by me." Asami retorted confidently, as they continued to shoot daggers at each other thru their eyes.

"Fine then! Akihito..." Feilong called out, as they both turned to the young man sitting beside them at the table, whose face looked as red as the lobster in his plate.

"Akihito, be honest now. Who do you consider to be the best sex partner? Me or Asami?" He asked out loud, causing more than a few surprised gasps from the nearby tables.

...They never did manage to hear the answer though, because Akihito sprinted out of the place in no time, yelling at the top of his lungs he would never again accept a dinner invitation from the two of them.

* * *

**Guns**

Asami stares blankly at the TV screen in front of him, not really comprehending what has just happened.

He can hear Akihito's triumphant cries, clearly indicating that something to the youngster's liking has just occurred, and has a feeling that it might have something to do with the fact that a few seconds before the words "Game Over" popped up on his half of the TV screen.

"Boy, you really suck at this game Asami." He hears Akihito say, while he looks down at the PS4 controller in his hands. Maybe the controller is defective…

"I thought you could fire a gun, but your aim is terrible." Akihito perks amused. "You weren't able to hit a single target."

The blow that the words cause on Asami's ego, surprises even him and he can't avoid the evil gleam that appears in his eyes as an ingenious plan immediately forms in his mind.

(20 minutes later)

Asami eyes the paper targets placed on the balcony 10 meters in front of him with thorough concentration.

He closes his eyes for a moment, feeling the wind variations around him while rapidly calculating the angle that his aim should take.

He opens his eyes again as he lifts up the 9mm glock in his hand, expertly equipped with a silencer to avoid the neighbors' attention.

He's about to pull the trigger when he hears Akihito's voice beside him.

"Huh… Asami?… These are real guns…" The young man states nervously, awkwardly holding on to the other glock that Asami had previously handed to him; his current demeanor a complete contrast to the smug attitude he'd displayed earlier on while beating the crap out of the other man during the PS4 shooting game.

"Yes, I know… I just thought it would be interesting to find out who sucks at the _real_ thing…" Asami replies, his demonic look prompting Akihito to make a mental note never to question his shooting abilities ever again.

* * *

**Heartbeat**

The cold rain is pouring outside the windows, but he doesn't pay attention to it at all.

He feels warm and cozy even though he's naked under the bed covers, thanks to the heat radiating from the body enveloping him in a tight yet gentle embrace.

He thinks to himself he should try to sleep, as he has to get up early in the morning for a photoshoot, but he doesn't want to give in to dreamland just yet.

Akihito would never admit to it out loud, but this is his favorite time of the day; when he gets to do something he wouldn't dare do anytime else.

Lifting his head from the pillow ever so slightly, he stares at Asami's face intently for a couple of seconds making sure the older man is fast asleep. He would be mortified if he'd get caught doing what he was about to do after all!

After checking that the coast is clear, Akihito shifts closer to him, carefully resting the side of his head over Asami's chest.

His ear is already well trained to pick up on the soothing sound he is looking for...

Asami's heartbeats feel strong yet relaxing against his ear, reassuring Akihito that the other man is real, healthy and right there with him.

He lets himself stay still, enjoying the sounds, not daring to move an inch while he is gently lulled by them to sleep… and not realizing as well that most times Asami is faking his own slumber at those moments.

* * *

**Ice-cream**

Maybe it was the scorching heat felt throughout the day, or the fact that he had a crappy time at work and was in desperate need of a pick me up.

Akihito didn't really know what triggered the impulse, but whatever it was, it made him get out of bed at 2am and dragged him all the way to the front of the refrigerator in the kitchen.

He didn't even think twice before opening the refrigerator's doors and peeking expectantly inside.

For once he was actually glad that Asami has expensive tastes, because the refrigerator's cooler was stocked to the brim with a wide number of high-end and foreign ice-cream brands, the available variety of which so grand that Akihito took out half a dozen different flavored containers and went to work on them right there on the kitchen counter.

He was already halfway thru his second Haagen Dazs Strawberry Cheesecake container, when Asami showed up at the kitchen's entrance, raising an eyebrow at the scene in front of him.

"Don't ask." Akihito told him, munching on another spoonful of ice-cream.

To his surprise though, Asami did quite the opposite. He joined him at the kitchen counter picking up a Peccato Macadamia Nuts unopened container and reaping off its protective seal in one go.

"…Don't ask either." He told Akihito, as he picked up a clean spoon and focused his attention on the sweet treat, while the younger man coughed lightly to hide his laughter.

* * *

**Jealous**

Feilong watches from a distance, as Asami exits from his limo followed closely by Akihito.

Standing on the sidewalk in front of one another, illuminated by nothing more than a street lamp, there couldn't be a bigger contrast between the two individuals.

One of them, tall, refined, impeccably well dressed and oozing power from every pore. The other, lanky, baby faced, dressed as if he's still in his teen years and looking like he could get himself in trouble just for breathing.

Feilong watches Asami cup Akihito's chin with his hand, making the younger man look up at him before he bends down to kiss him on the lips, much to the other's chagrin, who tries to pull away, seemingly afraid someone might see them .

The so-called resistance doesn't last long though. Soon Akihito turns into mush in Asami's arms as the older man deepens the kiss, leaving Feilong to witness first hand just how true the famous statement is that claims opposites attract.

The lovers part ways only five minutes later, with Asami reaching the established meeting place with Feilong with the young man still clearly on his mind.

"You're late." Feilong remarks, as the other finally joins him.

Asami nods quietly, knowing himself to be at fault, as he walks past the Chinese man towards the meeting room.

Feilong notices his steady, healthy stride and suddenly feels terribly jealous of him… Being loved clearly suits Asami.

…He secretly wonders if being loved would suit him too.

* * *

**Kinks**

The panic room is dimly lit tonight, only a speck of light illuminating the king size bed overpowering the space along with its two occupants.

The atmosphere feels just right to Asami, who works on the project at hand with the utmost concentration. For some reason he feels highly inspired this evening.

Akihito on his part can't help but wince uncomfortably as he feels the rope being tightened around his shoulder again.

"Ouch!" He whines out loud.

"Stop fidgeting." Asami tells him, while performing an intricate knot with the bondage rope, this time close to Akihito's neck area.

"I can't. The rope is too tight... I'm going to get a rope burn."

"Stop moving around so much then."

The older man's patronizing tone makes Akihito feel like kicking him in the knees. Too bad his legs are already immobilized under him, thanks to Asami's refined bondage skills.

He stares at the concentrated look on the other man's face as he expertly intertwines the rope several times around his torso and can't keep himself from asking.

"Where the hell did you learn to do stuff like this anyway?"

Asami turns his attention away from the rope briefly to shrug casually in response. "Nowhere…Natural talent." He says, making Akihito roll his eyes at him.

"You sure have some weird kinks."

"Weird kinks, huh?... And here I was thinking I wasn't the only one enjoying myself…" The older man retorts, pulling on a section of rope tied around Akihito's crotch area; the action causing the young man to immediately arch his back, as he bites his lower lip trying to prevent himself from moaning out loud.

"You were saying?…" Asami urges him on, clearly amused by the reaction.

"You…perverted…old…man."

Fifteen minutes and five additional meters of rope later, Asami finally concludes his project.

Unfortunately for Akihito, it takes another 4 hours and 7 orgasms for Asami to be content enough with himself to be willing to dismantle his 'artwork'.

* * *

**Laundry**

Kirishima works diligently to make sure all the laundry is impeccably washed and dried before his boss returns home for the day.

The laundry company that usually deals with the task called early in the morning to report a general malfunction with their machines, saying that the usual daily pick up of dirty laundry would have to be postponed to the next day, but Kirishima will not stand to have his boss returning home to find a pile of dirty clothes still needing to be tended to.

He spends the afternoon running to and from the washer and dryer combo and is already halfway thru the ironing process when Asami appears at the laundry room's entrance.

"Kirishima…" He asks, frowning at the sight in front of him. "…What are you doing?"

"Ironing, sir." The secretary replies proudly.

"Yes, I can see that… But _what_ are you ironing exactly?"

Kirishima holds up a pair of black boxers, seemingly not understanding the question.

"Your underwear, sir?"

"…Kirishima..."

"Yes, sir?"

"I think you might be taking your personal assistant duties a little too far."

"But of course not sir. I shall finish the task promptly. And after your underwear is ironed, the only one missing is Akihito-kun's."

"Leave my underwear the hell ALONE!" Akihito's voice cries out from the adjacent room.

* * *

**Magazines**

Akihito stares at the pile of magazines that Asami is holding in his hands, hoping that a hole will open on the floor of the living room so that he can dive into it head on.

He feels beyond mortified and suspects he is in deep trouble.

In retrospect, he figures he shouldn't have taken advantage of the other man's trip abroad to turn Asami's condo into his own personal bachelor pad, even if it was just for the weekend, but it is too late to feel sorry about it.

Oddly enough, it wasn't the disheveled state the living room was in that caught Asami's attention as soon as he walked into it.

Instead, the older man's eyes drifted straight to the collection of Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue magazines scattered across the coffee table which Akihito has retrieved from their secret hiding place in his bedroom.

The young man had spent the entire weekend leisurely going thru his collection, while indulging on a ton of unhealthy snacks and cool beers, alternating the source of entertainment with the occasional horror movie screening from his DVD collection.

He had even gone to the trouble of marking out the pages featuring the girls he found to be the sexiest, half of which, incidentally, also happened to be Victoria's Secret models.

Akihito stares nervously at Asami, who peruses the mentioned pages with a curious look on his face.

"H-Hey Asami… Huh… About those magazines…" He starts, smiling sheepishly at his lover.

"…So you prefer blondes, huh?" Asami asks, with a hint of irony in his voice, as he finally looks up at Akihito; the evil gleam crossing his eyes at the moment a clear indication that Akihito is about to get one hell of a punishment from him.


	3. N-S

**Viewfinder A to Z**

**N-S**

* * *

**No**

"No." Asami says flatly, not caring one bit about Akihito's frustrated expression, as he turns his attention back to the morning newspaper in his hands.

"Oh, come on Asami…" The younger man pleads for the hundredth time. "What's the big deal anyway? It's just for three weeks. I'll be back before you know it."

"No." Is Asami's expected comeback, which nearly drives Akihito mental.

"Is it because the photo gig is in Hong Kong?... The chances of me running into Feilong are pretty slim, you know? I'll be safe. _Nothing_ will happen… _Come on_, Asami."

Akihito can immediately tell that mentioning the Chinese man's name upsets Asami thoroughly, more so because his refute is a little more forceful this time around.

"_No_." Asami lets the word drag for a while; making it clear to Akihito he is not willing to yield an inch on the subject.

"Will you just give me back my passport?"

"No."

"You don't own my life, you know? I can very well go wherever I want, when I want."

Asami interrupts his readings for a moment to raise an eyebrow at the younger man, clearly disagreeing with his remark, which only succeeds in pushing Akihito over the edge.

"I really _hate_ you sometimes!" The young man grumbles, just before he storms out of the living room while cursing under his breath.

Asami watches him disappear behind the door unable to hide an amused smile. "No, you don't!" He says just loud enough so that his words reach Akihito's ears, who knowing it to be true, can't help but curse against his luck even further.

* * *

**Overpowering**

He leans his arms against the shower's wall, letting the warm water wash over his head and torso.

His lower back is killing him, but after 4 hours of intense sex activity he figures he shouldn't be too surprised by the fact.

As usual, his legs feel wobbly and he has trouble staying upright, but even knowing this to be the standard outcome of his love-making sessions with Asami, Akihito can never find it in him to say no to the other man's advances.

To him, Asami is like the purest of narcotics; addictive beyond anything he's ever experienced before; his mere presence alone a powerful source of intoxication.

As if on cue, Akihito hears the shower's door being slided open behind him and an overpowering presence suddenly takes over the space.

He is whining even before Asami gets a chance to touch him. "Come on Asami, you baka." He begs tiredly, before his own body ends up betraying him. "I can't take it anymore tonight. We've already done it 5 times."

The older man's low and irresistibly seductive chuckle causes Akihito's heart to bounce against his breastbone with a lot more force than usual.

"Don't you mean, we've _only_ done it 5 times tonight?" Asami teases in reply, while nibbling the back of the other man's neck, a place he knows to be particularly sensitive to Akihito.

The youngster tries to escape his hold, but the action nearly causes him to lose his balance. He all but spins around on his feet, grabbing Asami's forearms in an attempt to steady himself on the shower's wet tiles.

Too bad the contact with the other man's skin makes every fiber of his being suddenly go into overdrive.

Akihito still tries to conceal his reaction, but a quick glance at Asami's eyes makes him realize he's been caught red handed.

There is an almost predatory look on the older man's eyes as he leans down to merge their lips together in a possessive kiss.

Not being able to do anything about it Akihito is left mortified, feeling his erection growing as the older man deepens the kiss.

The grin on Asami's face as they briefly part to catch some air is more than enough proof that he knows that he has won this battle.

"Damn you!" Akihito whispers in frustration, before pulling Asami closer to him demanding another kiss.

* * *

**Parents**

Akihito tried hard to find in the depths of his memories a situation that had left him feeling as nervous as he now felt.

He couldn't think of any…

At least he couldn't think of any past situations that conjured in him the same amount of embarrassment and mortification as he was experiencing at the moment, while both his parents sat opposite him and Asami on the latter's living room sofas.

The dreaded 'meet the parents' moment… How he now found all the horror stories that his friends had related to him of their own experiences on the subject to be so accurate and true.

Of course Akihito figured he was probably having a slightly different experience than most of his friends, seeing as his lover was a man, and not just _any_ man… One of the biggest underground mob lords operating in the whole of Tokyo.

Not that his parents were aware of this 'minor' detail. _Nah_, there was no point in letting them in on the scope of Asami's professional life. Akihito had already had an aggravating time as it was when his mother had touched on the subject of 'ages', clearly taken aback by Asami's mature look and obvious well-off situation in life (judging by what she'd seen so far of the man's condo).

After all, being 12 years older than Akihito, that also meant that Asami was only 10 years younger than his parents - 9 years, in the case of Akihito's mother.

Not that Asami seemed to had been bothered by the notion at all. Instead, he had remained as cool and collected as he had been all day; his eyes studying Akihito's parents with the same curious intensity he had first displayed when meeting them an hour ago.

To be honest, Akihito still couldn't figure out how on earth his stubborn lover had agreed to meet his parents in the first place, though he suspected that the older man probably had always thought that he had grown out of a tree or something, therefore having no need for human parents, which would indeed account for the scientific driven look which Asami was bestowing on his mom and dad.

Not that his father was eyeing the mobster any differently. A man of few words, Akihito's dad had stayed true to his persona and had barely opened his mouth during the entire meeting. Who knew what he was thinking though. Akihito cared not to imagine!

"So, Asami-san, Akihito has told us a little bit about you…" Akihito's mother started cheerfully, bringing her son's mind back to the present. "But he's never told us how the two of you met. How was it exactly?" She asked innocently.

As the two lovers looked at each other briefly, the memories of a kidnapping, bondage gear and a _whooole_ lot of steamy sex went thru both their minds at the exact same time.

Asami coughed lightly, seeming to be at a loss for words for the first time in his life. "...You tell her." He asked Akihito, who ended up choking on his tea as a result.

* * *

**Quarrel**

He feels the raindrops already trailing down his face and arms, but still he refuses to move from his spot. He knows the other man is still behind him, waiting.

"Akihito…" Comes his name as a form of confirmation.

The young man smiles bitterly at the tone the other man uses to call him. It seems that after quarreling for over an hour, he's finally managed to wear Asami down.

"Get inside the limo… You're going to catch a cold." Asami says, almost making it appear as he had brought on the rain himself.

Very well, so be it. Akihito thinks to himself. Let it add to his remorse.

"Akihito…" The older man tries again. "We'll talk once we get home." He adds, in a tone which he hopes might sound appeasing to the youngster.

His words do not cause any reaction though. Akihito still refuses to reply to him, even though the situation pains him. Instead, he vents out his frustration by gripping the railing of the play park he had somehow ended up at tighter.

Deep down he fears the situation will drag itself all night, but something quite odd and unexpected ends up happening then.

He hears three little words that he never thought he'd ever hear coming out from Asami's mouth.

"I am sorry." The older man says, just loud enough so that Akihito can hear him. "I should have trusted you… I know you wouldn't betray me like that. It's just that…I saw you talking to Sakazaki and…"

Akihito turns around to face him unable to hide the surprise from his eyes. He still can't believe his ears.

Asami on his part sees this change as a light of hope. "…Let's just go home." He says, as the rain finally starts to subside.

Akihito still remains where he is for a couple of minutes debating with himself whether or not to give in, but eventually starts towards Asami, albeit still avoiding to look him in the eyes.

The older man releases a breath he didn't even know he was holding, as Akihito stops in front of him for a few moments.

"Don't doubt my feelings for you like that again..." The young man says quietly, unable to hide the hurt that Asami's suspicion has caused him.

Asami doesn't reply; at least not thru words. But deep down he hopes that the kiss he gives Akihito then shows enough true feelings for them to put their quarrel behind them.

* * *

**Rivals**

Mikhail Arbatov cocked an eyebrow at the scene in front of him, not really remembering anymore what that business trip was supposed to be about.

He had a distinct feeling that they should be discussing a weapons' deal, but for the past 24 hours the two notorious rivals standing in front of him had done nothing but spike each other thru sarcastic comments.

Not that Mikhail hadn't anticipated some degree of bickering between the two. Sure, he had… But not _all_ the time. And not _everywhere_… And most definitely not while they were all half-naked in the inn's VIP onsen, while he himself was trying to relax.

"_Please_, you're delusional." He heard Feilong retort to Asami's latest remark. "What do you mean you could do a better job? Have you even read the annual accounts' report for my clubs?"

"It's because I've read it that I'm saying so." Asami answered coolly. "Although I find it hilarious that you would even qualify two pages as a 'report'." He added, as the other man turned crimson with rage.

"You're lucky I don't have a gun with me right now. I would gladly shoot you."

"It wouldn't make much difference if you did." Asami shrugged. "You can't aim straight."

"What are you talking about? ! I've shot you once!"

"And I've shot you _twice_."

Mikhail continued to listen in as the conversation escalated, wondering how it was ever possible for the two men to have ever conducted business with each other in the past.

"Are they _always_ like this?" He whispered to the young man sitting beside him, who had tagged along with Asami for the weekend and who was witnessing the scene in front of him with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Pretty much, yes." Akihito said, sighing tiredly, before submerging his head under water to muffle out the sounds of the two bickering men.

... And it doesn't take long for the Russian to follow in on his technique.

* * *

**Sushi**

Asami frowned as he walked past the kitchen, finding Akihito still very much engrossed in the cookbook he'd been reading an hour ago, when he'd hit the shower.

"What's the matter with you today?" He asked, noticing the havoc that the kitchen counters were in. There were bowls, platters and various kitchen utensils scattered all over the place, and the rice cooking machine was hard at work, not that Akihito was paying much attention to it at the moment, with his eyes practically glued to the book as they were.

He was in fact so immersed in his readings that he barely noticed Asami's presence, which ended up causing him to nearly yelp like a nancy when he suddenly heard the other man's voice right next to his ear.

"What are you doing?" Asami asked again, eyeing the cookbook over Akihito's shoulder.

The younger man had to wait a few seconds before answering, waiting for his heart to start beating properly again after the scare.

"I'm making dinner. Go away." He said, trying to push Asami out of the kitchen.

One look at the title in the cookbook's opened pages was enough to make Asami cringe though. "Sushi?... I thought you'd given up on that."

Not that the older man ever complained about Akihito's cooking abilities. He did find him to be quite a good cook, but sushi was definitely not one of the young man's specialties.

Asami could still recall the foul taste of his last attempts at the dish. How Akihito had managed to make seaweed taste like tar was still beyond his understanding.

He figured his apprehension became visible on his face because Akihito went somewhat defensive all of a sudden.

"Hey, have a little faith in me, will you? It's going to work this time."

"Really? If I recall correctly, that's what you said the last three times you tried to make decent sushi."

Akihito nearly turned red with rage. "Get out now, you. Or I'll make you instant noodles for dinner instead."

Asami stared at him very seriously for a few seconds, seemingly pondering on his options. "...What kind of instant noodles?" He finally asked, making the other man storm out of the kitchen, swearing out loud he would never cook for him again.


	4. T-Z

**Viewfinder A to Z**

**T-Z**

* * *

**Tie**

Akihito picked at the edge of his suit's collar for the third time in less than two minutes, before turning to the mirror and grimacing.

What was supposed to look like a well presented Windsor knot resembled a bowtie instead.

Grunting under his breath, the young man resumed his ongoing fight with the tie's straps, anxiously glancing at his wristwatch in the process.

He only had another thirty minutes before Takato would stop by so that they could ride together to Kou's wedding.

The way the fight was playing out though, made Akihito fear that he might still be trying to tie the damn knot as the bride and groom walked down the aisle.

"You don't know how to tie a tie?" Came an amused voice from behind him.

Awesome! Just what Akihito needed; to be made fun of by Mr. Know-it-all Asami Ryuuichi.

"Go away. I'm just experimenting different types of knots." He said, not taking his eyes away from his reflection in the mirror.

Asami's subsequent chuckle proved he wasn't buying into the story though. "You don't look like you're 'experimenting'_._"

"Well, excuse my ignorance, will ya? Not everyone wears suits on a daily basis like you."

The older man watched Akihito unsuccessfully struggle with the tie's straps some more, until he finally seemed to lose his patience.

"You'll be at it until tomorrow. Here, I'll teach you how to do it, you brat." Asami said, while approaching Akihito from behind and pushing his clumsy hands away from the tie.

"You cross the wide end over the narrow one and bring it up thru the loop. Then you bring the wide end down and around the narrow end up on your right. Got it?" He asked, looking at Akihito thru the mirror's reflection.

"Huh... Yeah, I guess." Akihito mumbled, feeling awkwardly conscious of Asami's proximity all of a sudden.

"Then you turn and pass the wide end thru the loop and across the narrow end and you slip it down thru the knot in the front. You tighten it up and draw it in closer to your collar. There, it's done. Easy. Even a brat like you is able to do it." Asami finished, ruffling Akihito's hair in a mockingly patronizing gesture.

"Hey you…" The young man complained, freeing himself from his grasp. "Why are you smiling anyway?" He asked, noticing the amused grin on the older man's lips as he scanned him up and down with his eyes.

"Nothing." Asami shrugged unconcerned, though the grin remained on his lips. "…You don't look bad in a suit."

The compliment caught Akihito off guard, making him blush slightly despite himself.

"Huh…Thanks…I guess."

"…You don't look bad at all." Asami added, just before he unexpectedly shortened the distance between them and planted a kiss on Akihito's lips.

It was when the young man felt his tie's knot being pulled apart that he started fighting against Asami's hold.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing? Asami!"

"Keep quiet." The older man said as he started to unbutton Akihito's shirt.

"Are you crazy? ! My friend is coming to pick me up in less than 30 minutes."

"Which gives us just enough time. Now help me out here. Take off your pants."

"_Asami_! !"

The older man sighed, looking at Akihito with a resolved expression. "Ok fine, I promise I'll tie the damn knot for you again afterwards. Don't worry about it."

"That's not what I meant!"

Unfortunately for Akihito, he wasn't able to say anything else, as Asami decided that the best way to silence him was to keep his mouth busy with kisses…

* * *

**Umbrella**

Feilong stared at the dark clouds hovering above him, just as the first drops of heavy rain hit the street.

Great! He thought to himself. Just what he needed after a grueling 3-hour business meeting with Asami Ryuuichi: a cold shower to go along with his gloomy mood.

His mood was about to grow a lot darker though, for it wasn't long before he heard familiar steps approaching him from the lobby of the office building he was at.

Asami stopped beside him under the building's awning, lighting a cigarette as he casually eyed the passer-byes running for cover from the rain.

"Where's your limo?" He asked, after a few moments of silence went by.

"Around the corner. Where's yours?"

"Same place." The older man answered, pulling a retractable umbrella from his overcoat.

Feilong suppressed the urge to snicker. Of course the idiot would have an umbrella at hand… while he himself would have to be stuck under the awning waiting for his limo driver to develop the intelligence necessary to make him figure out that his boss would need to be picked up at the building's entrance. He might as well sit down and wait...

"Want a ride?" Was Asami's surprising question as he opened his umbrella.

The other man figured he must have looked at Asami with an odd expression, since soon enough the latter repeated the question.

"Want a ride to your limo?" The Japanese man asked, as he stepped out into the street.

"You must be joking!" Was the reply he received. Was Asami attempting to play the role of a knight in shining armor all of a sudden?

It seemed that the older man had anticipated some resistance though, proof given by the ghost of a smile that appeared on his lips then.

"Correct me if I'm wrong here, but you don't have your cell phone with you, do you?"

Feilong's silence was enough of a satisfactory answer to him.

"Which means you have no way of contacting your driver and thus you'll be stuck here until the rain stops..."

Oh, how Feilong absolutely detested Asami's smug attitude! More so when he knew the older man to be absolutely right in his assumptions.

Trying his best not to curse, the younger man moved slowly towards Asami, seeking refuge under his umbrella.

He could still see the same teasing smile on Asami's lips as they started walking along the street, though the other man was wise enough not to add any further remarks to his previous interaction with him.

They hadn't taken a dozen steps together, when it suddenly hit Feilong; a very subtle fragrance of bergamot, musk and spices which he hadn't smelled in a very long time. He was quick to identify it as Asami's favorite cologne.

Feilong's memory immediately flashed back to the past; a vivid image of the older man's hands trailing down his bare torso jumping instantly to the front of his mind, the same exotic fragrance that overpowered him then, overpowering him now.

When had been the last time he'd been this close to Asami?

"Is everything ok?" The older man's voice brought him back to the present.

It took Feilong a couple of seconds to realize they had already reached the place where their limos were parked, yet he still couldn't push away the memory of the one time he'd felt Asami's touch on his skin… And all because of a stupid umbrella ride.

"Everything is perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" The Chinese man lied nevertheless.

"I asked because you're blushing."

As soon as the words left Asami's lips, Feilong felt his cheeks burn.

His legs moved automatically, making him turn his back on the older man almost instantly.

"Don't be ridiculous." He shot over his shoulder. "It's obviously just a reaction to the cold weather." He added, before getting into his limo.

His heart though was still racing as the limo drove off; leaving behind the sound of Asami's quiet chuckles.

* * *

**Valentine**

Akihito didn't know what to make of the other man's reaction.

"You don't have to eat them, if you don't want to." He finally said, as Asami continued to look at the chocolate candy on top of the kitchen counter with an unreadable expression.

Sure, Akihito had spent the entire afternoon making the damn candy and had nearly burned the kitchen down twice in the process, but it was not like the chocolates had any special significance to them.

It was just a coincidence that Akihito had decided to bake chocolate candy on Valentine's Day. It was not like he was hoping to present them to Asami once he arrived home… or so the young man liked to repeat to himself.

When Asami picked up one of the chocolates and started looking at it from all sides and frowning, Akihito felt his cheeks start to burn as a result. Where was a hole in the ground when you needed one?

"Just forget about it." He quickly said, trying to make light of the situation. "They're not any good anyway. I was thinking of throwing them away."

Unfortunately for him it didn't seem that neither Asami was ready to give up on his curiosity over the candy, nor Akihito's cheeks were keen on changing to their normal color anytime soon.

The situation in fact got so bad cheeks-wise that Akihito had to come up with a half-assed excuse to leave the kitchen and quickly ran to the balcony outside the living room, hoping that the cool night's air would restore his usual complexion.

He had been leaning over the balcony's railing for a few minutes, enjoying the feel of the wind ruffling his hair, when he suddenly heard footsteps behind him.

"Don't make fun of me." He said, not even bothering to look over his shoulder. "It was a stupid idea. I know."

Asami waited until he reached his side before saying anything. "They're filled with liquor..." He remarked, seemingly surprised.

Akihito looked at him sideways. Well, it at least seemed that Asami had tried some of the candy. "Yeah… I thought you'd prefer it to plain chocolate."

"They're good… Are there any more?"

The intrigued look that Akihito gave him, made him elaborate on the question.

"I finished the ones you had in the kitchen."

"…"

"They were for me, right?" Asami asked, suddenly raising an eyebrow at the youngster in suspicion.

"Huh yeah… But you ate _all_ of them?"

"Yes."

Now it was Akihito's turn to frown.

"You can go see for yourself if you don't believe me."

Which Akihito indeed did, leaving Asami momentarily alone on the balcony.

The older man waited until the sound of Akihito's footsteps decreased in volume, to take out a handkerchief from the pocket of his suit's jacket.

Asami looked at the chocolate candy he had hidden in it, thinking to himself he had to find some way of letting Akihito know he really didn't like sweet treats at all.

Although he figured he could keep it a secret on that Valentine 's Day…

* * *

**Workaholic**

Asami eyed the pile of paperwork still unattended on his work desk, trying his best not to sigh. "What about the meeting with representative Onodera tomorrow?" He asked the man standing on the other side of the desk.

"It was re-scheduled to 2 p.m., as per your request Asami-sama. That way you will have time to inspect the work progress on the new club before meeting up with the representative."

"Good. And the accounts' reports that are supposed to be presented at the meeting?"

"All done and waiting for your approval, sir." Kirishima answered, motioning to two separate stacks of documents on top of the desk.

This time Asami did sigh tiredly though; action which did not escape his faithful assistant's notice.

"You look tired, Asami-sama. Shall I call the limo to take you home for the day?"

His boss couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at him. "Home for the day? Why?"

"Well sir… because it is already 3 a.m. in the morning."

Asami stared at his assistant incredulously for a moment, before checking the clock on top of his desk. "Oh… I see." Why did time always fly by so quickly when he was working?

True to his workaholic nature though, Asami took advantage of his ride home that day to go over the reports that Kirishima had prepared and was in fact still browsing thru them when he closed the door to his apartment.

It was the light coming from the living room area that caught his attention then.

He frowned, looking at his wristwatch that now marked 3:30 a.m., wondering if Akihito had stayed up watching horror movies yet again.

He walked towards the room half-expecting to find Akihito sprawled on the sofas, sleeping with a giant bowl of popcorn knocked over his lap, but the sight that greeted him ended up being slightly different this time.

Not that Akihito wasn't sleeping, that was pretty much a given, but instead of the sofas Asami found him awkwardly slumbering on a living room chair, with half of his upper torso resting on the tabletop.

The table itself was set for dinner for two and a giant pot of food, which probably had been steaming hot a few hours ago, sat in the middle of it, now cold and unappetizing.

A wheel slowly turned in Asami's mind as he took in the whole scene. Shit! It was the Sumidagawa Festival night and he now remembered he had promised to return home early so that he and Akihito could watch the fireworks together from his balcony again.

Unfortunately, with all the work he had been faced with that day, the promise had completely slipped his mind.

He walked slowly towards the young man intent on waking him up, but his endeavors to do so didn't work.

Akihito was out cold, and barely moved even when Asami took him up on his arms and started to carry him away to his bedroom.

It was only when they were about to exit the living room that Akihito seemed to regain back part of his consciousness "You are freaking work obsessed, you know that?" He mumbled half-asleep against Asami's neck. "… I wanted to see the fireworks with you."

"I know…" The older man answered quietly, giving one last look at the table and the trouble Akihito had gone thru to prepare a nice meal for them. "I'll make it up to you somehow." He whispered, just as Akihito fell back to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**X-rated**

Akihito eyed the entrance to the panic room every ten seconds, worried he was going to get caught.

Deep down he knew that Asami was only expected to return home in an hour's time, but still he had this unreasonable fear gripping him, almost as if he thought that the older man had surveillance cameras scattered throughout the room, that were feeding him live footage of the events taking place at that time.

Not that Akihito was doing anything suspicious. No. He was really just curious. Nothing other than that. Besides, if Asami was planning to use the _thing_ on him, as Akihito damn suspected the older man was, than he sure as hell had every right to know what the _thing_ really was.

He had first noticed the _thing_ a couple of days ago when Asami had returned home late one night with a conspicuous package. Akihito's gut instinct told him immediately that whatever was in the package was X-rated stuff, most likely S+M equipment, and the fact that Asami hid the package inside the panic room only added to Akihito's suspicion.

The young man had been on his toes for the past two days, waiting for an opportunity to go inside the room and investigate and here it was.

After another look at the door, Akihito started running his palms along one of the walls' surface hoping to find the hidden switch he'd seen Asami use on a couple of different occasions.

It didn't take him long to discover it. After one last glance at the door, Akihito filled himself up with courage and pressed the button, taking a couple of steps back away from the wall in anticipation.

For about five nerve-racking seconds nothing happened. Then he heard a faint metallic sound, and soon enough three panels slid open on the seemingly solid wall.

Akihito couldn't help but gulp nervously at the sight in front of him.

While one of the panels opened up to reveal Asami's antique gun collection, the other two revealed instead he's very substantial collection of X-rated paraphernalia.

Akihito blushed profusely as he recognized some of the S+M equipment; very embarrassing images of himself wearing it in the past suddenly flashing in his mind.

He shook his head trying to dispel the memories and focused on the task at hand.

Browsing thru the collection rapidly, Akihito tried to detect any recent additions to it, but couldn't find anything he hadn't seen before.

That's when he saw it. Tugged in between the two S+M panels was a small safe. He didn't recall having seen it before, but it was definitely a safe, and to his surprise the safe's door was partly opened.

With shaky hands, Akihito opened the door fully and peeked inside. Bingo! The package Akihito was looking for was resting on the top shelf of the safe.

With a triumphant grin, the young man took the package into his hands but just as he was about to open it, a voice reached him from behind, making the blood freeze in his veins.

"You sure are far too curious for your own good." He heard Asami say.

Akihito turned around, painfully aware his face was probably paler than that of a ghost. "H-Hey! You're home early!" He exclaimed, stupidly trying to hide the package behind his back.

"And you wonder why you keep getting yourself in trouble all the time..." The older man said, shutting the door to the panic room behind him. "So you want to know what's inside the package, is that it?"

"W-What package?"

"_This_ package." Asami retorted, yanking the box from Akihito's hands. "Go ahead, open it."

"I don't really... I don't really want to."

"_Open it_."

"That's ok… X-rated stuff is not really my thing." Akihito said, laughing nervously. Oh boy, was he in deep trouble, or what?

"...X-rated stuff? ! What the hell are you talking about?" The older man asked, frowning at him. "Just open the package already."

Gulping hard, Akihito had no chance but to do what he was told. He slowly opened the lid of the box, a thousand grim scenarios going thru his mind as he peeked inside it.

What he saw though, confused the hell out of him. "I-It's a camera…" He exclaimed. "…I-It's a vintage Canon?" He asked, looking back at Asami, clearly surprised by the find.

"Merry Christmas." Asami said flatly. Even though Christmas was only in two weeks' time. "Enjoy your present."

No sooner did the words left his mouth, than Akihito felt like dying of shame right then and there.

"It's a Christmas present?" He said, laughing nervously again. "Who would have known…" He added, moving towards the door, but quickly having his way blocked by Asami's arm.

"And where do you think you're going?" The older man asked. "You can't possibly think I'd let you barge into this room without some sort of punishment." He added, with an evil gleam on his eyes that made Akihito shiver.

Unfortunately, the young man's terrified look only managed to fuel Asami's evilness even further.

He had Akihito naked in bed in less than 2 minutes and made sure he spent the next two hours teaching Akihito a valuable lesson on the consequences of invading other people's secret rooms.

* * *

**Youthful**

Akihito couldn't help but wince as he felt the pressure against his lower back slowly receding.

He bit down his lower lip very much aware that his hand had curled itself around the bed sheet and that he was yanking hard at it. He felt hot and sweaty, as Asami finally pulled himself out from within him; his mind screaming for a warm bath, yet his muscles far too numb to allow him to think about moving.

He laid panting over the sheets, feeling like a slug depleted of all energy and wondering how it was humanly possible for the other man to have so much stamina. It was like he never grew tired of it. Ever!

"Stop it already, you baka." He whined, sensing Asami re-positioning himself behind him. "Haven't you had enough for one night?"

The other man's response came as no surprise to him really. "No." Asami chuckled next to his ear, before he pulled him up into a sitting position so that Akihito ended up straddling his waist.

The moment the young man felt Asami's erection pressing against his thighs, he tried to pull away from him, but the other man was quicker. He knew exactly which buttons to press to get Akihito in the mood after all, and it wasn't long before he got him moaning from unmistakable pleasure.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

An hour later, Akihito was still lying on Asami's bed, though thankfully the older man's urges seemed to had been sufficiently satiated, as he now casually smoked a cigarette with his back supported against the bedpost.

Taking advantage of the opportunity, Akihito tried to leave and escape to the safety of his own bedroom, but his muscles had pretty much turned to jelly by now.

His attempt to move didn't go unnoticed though.

"You can sleep here if you want." He heard Asami say.

"As if!" Akihito grunted, making yet another pathetic attempt at sitting up in bed, which only succeeded in making Asami laugh.

"What's the matter? Did I work you up so much you can't move?" The older man asked, making Akihito grumble under his breath in response.

"You know, you are surprisingly unfit for someone your age." Asami teased him further. "I had a lot more endurance when I was twenty-three."

"Hey, I'm not the one with the problem here. You're the weird one!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Do you run on lithium batteries or something? You're thirty-five! You should start acting like the old man you are." Akihito complained, causing the other man to start laughing again.

"And what's the big problem with staying youthful?" Asami said, his voice suddenly low and seductive. "You normally have no complaints about it." He added, placing a hand under Akihito's small back and yanking him closer to him, so that he could kiss the back of his neck.

"_Hey_, what's the big idea?... Asami!" Was the man insane? Couldn't he see that Akihito was completely spent?

"Oh shut up." Asami said, as one of his hands started roaming Akihito's chest. "You should be thanking me."

"What for? !"

"For helping you build up your endurance." He said mischievously, before he rolled Akihito to his back and made love to him all over again.

* * *

**Zealous**

"Take the medicine." Asami told the younger man, about to lose his patience.

"No." Akihito replied.

"Take the damn medicine. The doctor prescribed it."

"No."

"Why not?"

"…Because it tastes horrible."

"What are you, 5 years old? ! What kind of answer is that?"

"Well, _you_ try taking it then to see how it tastes like." Akihito said, before hiding his head under the bedcovers.

That discussion had been going on for over half an hour now, but even though Akihito felt horribly feverish he still wasn't ready to give in.

"Do you want your flu to get worse?" Asami once again tried reasoning with him.

"I'm fine…"

"The hell you are. You spent the night delirious with fever."´

The young man peeked at him from under the covers. "I don't remember that…"

"Well, _I_ do." The older man retorted, causing Akihito to notice for the first time the mild dark circles under his eyes.

… Had Asami stayed up during the night to take care of him? It was true that Akihito didn't remember much about the previous night. He had come back home from a photo gig in the rain, already half comatose from the flu, and for all he knew he had pretty much passed out cold while having a shower.

It was sufficiently obvious to him that Asami had been the one to find him and take him to his room but Akihito had trouble believing that the older man could display such a zealous nature so as to make him stay up all night keeping an eye on him.

Akihito had already been surprised enough when he'd woken up that morning to find Asami's personal doctor examining him while on house call duty.

"Well, I'm fine now…" He finally answered.

"You're fine _now_ because the doctor gave you a damn shot. Wait until the drugs wear off."

There was a moment of silence then, in which Asami pondered whether or not threats might prove themselves to be efficient in this case, but such ended up not being necessary.

Akihito's arm shot out from under the covers, his palm stretching in Asami's direction. "Fine… Give me the stupid medicine then." He said, failing to notice Asami's relieved look.

_/_/_/_/_/_/_/_/

Later that night Akihito woke up in a daze, not really remembering what time of day it was.

He rolled around in bed, catching a glimpse of the clock hanging on one of the walls of his bedroom. 04:10 a.m.

Even though he felt slightly disoriented, Akihito had to admit that the medicine had done wonders for him. He barely felt any muscle pain anymore, and even though he still hadn't gotten himself rid of the flu, he felt he was definitely in the road for a speedy recovery.

Sighing contently, he rolled on his side only to get his breath knocked out of him. He had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

None other than Asami Ryuuichi himself, was sleeping on a chair next to Akihito's bed, his elbow propped up on the chair's armrest while his face was resting on his palm.

He looked like he had been sleeping there for a while, what with the top of his shirt being unbuttoned and his bangs covering most of his face by now.

Akihito stared at his concentrated look even when sleeping and felt an embarrassing urge to smile. Who knew that Asami had a zealous side to him after all…

* * *

**A/N:** I just realized that the drabbles just kept getting bigger and bigger with each chapter lolol Thanks a lot for your feedback and suggestions on them :) Hope you enjoyed this last batch and see you next time! ;)


End file.
